1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a small form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver module and more particularly to a rein forced coupling design for connecting an RJ connector coupling to an SFP transceiver module. The application relates to a contemporaneously filed application titled xe2x80x9cRJ CONNECTOR WITH ROBUST CONNECTOR ASSEMBLY FOR TRANSCEIVER MODULExe2x80x9d and having the same applicants and the same assigned with the instant invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transceivers are utilized to interconnect circuit cards of communication links and other electronic modules or assemblies. Various international and industry standards define the type of connectors used to connect computers to external communication devices, such as modems, network connectors, and other transceivers. A well-known type of transceiver module developed by an industry consortium and known as a Gigabit Connector Converter (GBIC) provides a connection between a computer and an Ethernet, Fiber Channel, or other data communication environment.
It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density at a network connection (at switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, computer I/O, etc.). Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver modules were developed to meet this need, SFP transceivers are less than one half the size of a GBIC transceiver, and transmit data transmission at higher rates, allowing higher aggregated data throughput in a communication system.
Prior art SFP transceiver modules feature a plurality of electrical terminals accessible at a front end thereof; for making electrical contact with a mating plug connector. Such electrical terminals are soldered to a front edged of a printed circuit board received in the transceiver module. However, the soldered connection before the terminal and the circuit board is relatively weak. When a force excepted against the terminals is over a relatively low limit, they break from the circuit board and performance of the transceiver module is impaired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a SFP transceiver module having a reinforced structure that strengthens the connection between the connector at the front end of the SFP transceiver module and the rest of the transceiver module, thus protecting the conductive contacts at a front of the conductive contacts extending from the SFP transceiver module.
An object of the present invention is to provide an RJ connector for use in an SFP transceiver module, said RJ connector being mounted to a printed circuit board of the SFP transceiver module.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an SFP transceiver module having a reinforced structure, such that an RJ connector of the SFP transceiver module has a strong connection to the rest of the SFP transceiver module.
A small form factor pluggable transceiver module according to the present invention comprises an RJ connector, a printed circuit board assembly, an engaging clamp, a cage, a frame and a latching mechanism. The RJ connector attaches to the printed circuit board assembly. The engaging clamp engages with both the RJ connector and the printed circuit board assembly to strengthen the connection between the RJ connector and the printed circuit board assembly.